Desperate: Expanded Version
by Animegod 197
Summary: This is a more elaborate and expansive version of my original story, Desperate.
1. Desperation

Since people having been asking for a continuation to my story Desperate, I decided to elaborate on it and add a few chapters. Spoiler, I will be concluding this one with a confession by Arnold. This first chapter is pretty much a more elaborate version of my original story with certain events being explained by flashbacks. I hope you like this version just as much, if not more, than my original. Read & Review!

* * *

13 year old Arnold had always been considered the angel of Hillwood. When people described him, they generally used three words: kind, caring and heroic. His deeds and demeanor were well-known throughout the city. Of course, Arnold wasn't perfect, but he was about as close to it as one could get as far as the people of Hillwood were concerned.

When Arnold cared about someone, loved someone, his love had much the same characteristics as the rest of his personality: kind, caring and patient. He cared about his loved ones to where he would readily risk his life if necessary and he was always kind to those he loved, even if they didn't treat him the same. His love was also unconditional, and therefore, patient. He would take his time with a relationship and wait for someone to warm up to him and trust him if he really cared about them.

The list of people Arnold loved was rather short. His parents and grandparents were at the top of the list. Gerald was next as his best friend. Phoebe and Lila came after that, as he loved them both as very good friends. The last person on the list was a recent addition and one that he never thought would be on the list at all. Helga G. Pataki. He discovered his feelings for her about a year ago.

* * *

_Arnold lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He and just gotten home after walking Helga home, something that occurred on an almost daily basis now. The last time that he had walked Helga home was when he had accidentally given her amnesia after she got hit with a baseball. He laughed at the memory. She had been so helpless and innocent, a far cry from the usually closed off, temperamental girl everyone knew._

_Arnold had been thinking about their relationship a lot, and he knew something was changing. Despite their history, he and Helga had become great friends within the last year. He was of course elated that he had finally gotten what he had been after ever since Pre-kindergarten, a civil relationship with Helga Pataki._

"_But why? Why is it that I wanted to be friends with her so badly?" he asked himself for the hundredth time since their friendship started. "I mean, she's treated me like crap for the better part of my childhood and yet for some reason, I insisted on always seeing the glimpses of good and kindness that she showed me and others and still tried to be her friend."_

_Arnold at first thought that maybe it was just his nature to always see the good in people that compelled him to be nice to Helga even when she was being a downright witch to him. But he remembered giving up on helping Chocolate Boy, at least temporarily, when he had caught him eating chocolate after their lessons together, acting as if he wasn't serious about beating his addiction._

"_I don't get it. Chocolate Boy was a saint compared to Helga, but I was more willing to suffer for the sake of my nemesis than to help an addict."_

_Arnold had always thought of Helga as a mystery. Her tough facade hid a compassionate, creative and fragile individual. Helga felt that she had to be strong to avoid being hurt since her home life sucked. He had figured that much out over the time he had known her. What he didn't know was why she always was guarded around him, more so than anyone else._

"_Maybe that's why. I wanted to know why she never let me in when she would do so with other people. But then, I still don't really know the answer."_

_Arnold went over all the times she was cruel to him and frowned. They were so numerous, he couldn't count them. He then went over the rare instances of kindness she showed him and smiled. He suddenly knew why he had always wanted to get close to her. He wanted to see the kind side of her personality and now that they were friends, he saw it every day. He liked it, no, loved it._

_Arnold snapped upright at his thoughts. "Wait a minute, love? Do I…love Helga?" The more he thought about it, the more it seemed right. He smiled. "Love…I love Helga!" _

_All his questions were answered at that moment. He wanted to get close to her because he had fallen in love with her. But as much as he wanted to bask in this new revelation, another question presented itself. How long? He met her in pre-k and already liked her. When she turned into the local bully, he put those feelings away to keep from getting on her bad side. He remembered when he lost his hat and his utter surprise and joy when Helga of all people returned it to him. He was so overwhelmed that he had hugged her on impulse. Those feelings he had kept locked up had suddenly resurfaced with a vengeance. _

_From that day on, Arnold was always on the lookout for those rare showings of compassion from Helga and he tried to bring them about by being nice to her._

"_So that means…I've loved her since fourth grade. Wow." He laughed again, this time at himself for not realizing it sooner. "Man Arnold, for someone who's supposed to have all the answers, you sure can be dense. Well, now that I know, I plan on showing it to her."

* * *

_

At the time, the idea of actually telling her his feelings never crossed his mind, but Arnold kept his word and now he treated Helga the same as his other loved ones. He was always nice to her and her to him. He looked out for her well-being and was always there when she needed him. He had always been patient with her and it seemed to finally pay off. However, Helga still seemed to keep him at a distance when it came to her emotions and now matter how hard he tried, Arnold felt that he didn't have her complete trust. Over the course of their new friendship, he realized that his love for her had taken on a new characteristic: desperate.

Arnold was no longer content with just caring for Helga as a friend. He wanted to _love _her, to hold her and kiss her and be the one she confided in. Fear kept him from expressing this desire, however. Since his friendship with her was fairly new and he assumed that she had hated him prior to it, Arnold was afraid that if he told Helga of his feelings, she would almost certainly reject him.

Since Arnold couldn't verbalize his feelings, he expressed them the only way he knew how; through his actions, often in secret and he began to do things that Helga had done when she was younger in order to express her feelings for him. Arnold would glance at her constantly in class when she wasn't looking. He would hide behind walls and stare after her, both on and off school grounds. Arnold had essentially taken on the role of a stalker with a crush and not only knew Helga's school schedule but where she went after school and on the weekends and he would deliberately modify his route so that they would bump (and sometimes crash) into each other, just so he could talk to her. He barely went to Helga's house however, since her father didn't take too kindly to his presence.

Arnold even had a picture of Helga that he kept in his room. He had taken it on the day that the two had agreed to start over on their relationship.

* * *

_Arnold and Helga were sitting in the park. Arnold was pleasantly surprised by the recent change in her behavior toward him. She seemed to be a lot nicer, in her speech and her actions. She still called him football head, but it was more of a nickname now than an insult._

_Arnold turned to Helga and smiled. "Hey Helga, I just want to tell you I'm really happy to see this change in you. You're so much kinder now."_

"_Well, I figured I couldn't keep up the bitchy act forever, football head," she said, smirking at him._

"_Well, I think it's great. Um…since we seem to be on good terms now, do you think you and I could start over?" he asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, on our relationship, as friends."_

_Arnold didn't know why, but he was praying she'd say yes._

_Helga smiled at her secret crush. "Sure. I'd like that," she answered._

_Arnold beamed. He felt like jumping up and shouting for joy._

"_Great! I know this is gonna sound cliché, but how about we take a picture for commemoration?"_

"_Whatever floats your boat football head," she said but smiled at him._

_Arnold took out a disposable camera and stood up. Helga went over to him and after Arnold finished readying the camera he held it away and made sure they were both in view of the lens. The two new friends smiled and Arnold snapped the picture._

"_Would you mind if I take one more? One of just you?" he asked shyly, while blushing._

"_Why?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously._

"_I wanna get a picture of you with your new look," he said._

"_Arnold, I just let my hair down, it's not really a new look."_

"_I like it. Please?"_

_Helga couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He was like a kid begging his parents for candy._

"_Oh alright."_

_Arnold stood in front of Helga and put the camera into focus._

"_Smile for me!" Arnold said._

_Helga gave a soft smile and he zoomed in to focus on her face. Once he was satisfied, Arnold snapped the picture.

* * *

_

Arnold cherished that picture. When he would get home from school, he would take it out and stare at it for up to an hour, carrying on conversations with it. Sometimes, he would say "I love you" to the picture as if it was the real thing. Coincidentally, Arnold started a journal that same day, to celebrate their new friendship.

* * *

_When Arnold got back to the boarding house, he took out a spiral notebook. He had several for school in case he lost one. He opened it and began to write the first entry of what would be his new journal._

**_January 11, 1998_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Today is officially the second best day of my life, the first being when I found my parents alive. Anyway, I finally achieved what I've been after since I was in Pre-K. Helga G. Pataki, the girl who has been the bane of my existence for years, is my friend! I can hardly believe it! I knew eventually my persistence would pay off. Now that she and I are friends, maybe I can finally get her to open up to me and let down her walls so I can really get to know her. I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful, long lasting relationship.

* * *

_**

The tone of the passages started out happy as he had finally achieved his goal of becoming friends with Helga. When he realized he loved her, the tone was still happy, but carried adoration for her. He talked about the aspects of her personality that attracted him and the fact that she had become quite the beauty of middle school.

Now that Arnold wanted Helga as more than a friend, the nature of his entries varied. The adoration was still there, but many times, the entries related a longing for a romantic relationship with Helga. Other times, he expressed anger at himself for not being able to tell her his feelings and sometimes, on days when they would fight (which were rare now), Arnold's entries carried a profound sadness over the fact that he still didn't have her complete trust and that he felt Helga would never return his affections.

Arnold's love was kind, caring, patient and in the case of Helga, desperate. He had never wanted someone's love so much before, not even Lila's. Because his love was kind, Arnold would always treat her well. Because his love was caring, he would lay down his life in a heartbeat if it would make her happy. Because his love was patient, Arnold would wait for her forever, and because his love was desperate, every day, his need for her grew and every day, he hoped that he would get up the courage to tell her just how deep his feelings were.


	2. Obsession

Here's the second chapter for the expanded version of Desperate. This chapter will be an introspective on Helga's love for Arnold, like the first chapter was an introspective on Arnold's love for Helga. I hope you like it. Read & Review!

* * *

Helga G. Pataki, for as long as anyone could remember, had been known as the witch, the bully of not only PS 118 but Hillwood in general. She was standoffish, angry, and violent towards almost anyone she came into contact with. People had learned to be wary of getting on her bad side and generally stayed out of her way. She made cutting remarks about everyone in school and the only two people who dared cross her on any given day were Harold Berman and Patty Smith, both of whom could be just as much of a bully as she was.

What few in the city knew was that the Helga that everyone saw was a façade and that the driving force behind it was the lack of attention and love she got from her so called family. The real Helga was creative, compassionate and very loyal to those she let get close. There were only two people who managed to get inside her heart. One was Phoebe Heyerdahl, the smartest girl in the class, almost a child prodigy. Helga ordered Phoebe around during school, but when the two were alone, Helga was usually very kind to her and in return Phoebe acted as Helga's confidant and shoulder to cry on, keeping anything said between them secret.

The second person was Arnold. She had met him on the first day of Pre-kindergarten and had fallen in love with him on the spot. When Helga decided to be the bully in order to keep from being walked on at school, she knew she would have to treat him as an enemy and she knew it would destroy any chance of him returning her feelings. She hated herself for hurting him, but she felt she didn't have a choice. Helga couldn't express her love directly and eventually this drove her to do anything in her power to just be in his presence, to have him pay attention to her, even if it was negative.

Her love had grown into an obsession and the desire to let it out grew every day. She had a shrine of Arnold's head made out of chewing gum in her closet and had soliloquies in allies and behind trash cans singing his praises, while lamenting her inability to confess. She had dozens of books filled with poetry about him and of course, she had her locket, which contained a picture of her love that she looked at all the time. She stared after him every chance she got and hated it that he took an interest in Lila.

All of this was a secret from everyone except for Phoebe, Dr. Bliss and unfortunately, Lila. Helga knew none of them would expose it, but she was still extra careful to make sure Arnold never knew, knowing he wouldn't love her back. That was, until the day her town was threatened.

When her neighborhood was going to be torn down by Mr. Sheck to make room for a mall, Helga decided to help Arnold and Gerald in secret, as Deep Voice. She followed the CEO and his subordinates around and was privy to their plans which she then relayed to the two through payphone, doing her best to stay out of sight. Unfortunately, while on top of the FTI building, Arnold discovered her while she was relaying instructions to him and confronted her about her identity.

* * *

_Arnold opened the door to the roof of the FTI building and saw his mysterious ally, covered in a trench coat._

"_Deep Voice!" he exclaimed._

"_Don't come another step closer!" Deep Voice warned._

"_Who are you?" he demanded while ignoring the warning and advancing on him._

"_Uh…no one in particular…" the figure stuttered as if very nervous._

"_No more games Deep Voice! I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!"_

_Deep Voice stumbled back and his hat and hood came off revealing that he was actually a she, Helga Pataki to be exact._

"_Helga?" Arnold shouted in shock._

_She simply laughed sheepishly in response._

"_You? You're Deep Voice? I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up this crazy secret identity?"_

"_No reason," she said, trying to play it off._

"_But Helga, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood," Arnold said._

_Now Helga was angry. Arnold was asking too many questions and he was getting too close to her real secret._

"_So? What's your point?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she stood up._

"_Well, it's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate," he pointed out._

"_Yeah, well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head!" she said cockily._

"_But I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were going to get rich off the deal."_

"_Well, money isn't everything," she said while turning away from him._

"_Well, why'd you do it?" Arnold asked her._

"_It's my civic duty," Helga stammered._

"_Helga…" Arnold said, giving her an "I know you're lying" look._

"_Cause I love a good mystery?" she offered weakly._

"_Oh come on! What's the real reason?" Arnold demanded._

"_Oh I don't know! I guess maybe I decided to take pity on you and your stupid friends!" She said, her anger quickly returning._

"_Why?" he asked again._

"_Cause…cause I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought okay? I guess maybe I kinda…like you a little…heck, I guess maybe you could say that I like you a lot…" _

_The words seemed to have taken on a life of their own and she couldn't stop them now even if she wanted to. That made her angry and when Helga was angry, she lashed out._

"_You do? You did this for me?" Arnold asked, somewhat surprised._

_That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Helga whirled around and glared at Arnold._

"_That's right hair boy! I mean chriminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" she shouted._

_Arnold was floored. "Love?" he asked, dumbstruck._

"_You heard me pal! I love you! Love you!" She was so close to Arnold that he fell back on the ground._

_Helga's emotional rant/confession didn't stop there._

"_Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in her closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment, every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you and dreamed of the day when I could finally tell you my feelings!"

* * *

_

Then Helga did something that she would regret for the rest of her life. She kissed Arnold, full on the lips. He had been flabbergasted and stayed completely still. Arnold said nothing once she let him go and the two were soon busy with stopping Mr. Sheck again. After they saved the town, both had agreed that her confession was in the heat of the moment and that she didn't mean it. They decided to forget the whole thing and never speak of it again.

Helga however, couldn't forget. She had kissed Arnold and confessed her deepest secret to him. True, it had been in a moment of passion, but she meant every word. Arnold didn't kiss her back. He didn't say he loved her. He didn't say anything. He had rejected her, as far as she was concerned. Soon after, Helga resigned herself to the realization that Arnold didn't and would never return her feelings. She still loved him, she always would but she forced herself to let go of her dream of being together with him.

It was because of this that Helga was able to let down her walls and become friends with Arnold, though she still kept a certain amount of distance between them to keep from feeling vulnerable. She had contented herself with being his friend and being close to him in a way she never could before.

Her shrine was still in her closet and she continued to write poetry, though it was mostly to remind herself that she would never be with him. She still had her locket as well, but she kept it in her room instead of always wearing it. Helga's love for Arnold was as strong and obsessive as it was before she confessed, but now it was tempered with the knowledge that her love would forever remain unrequited.


	3. Jealousy

This is the third chapter and here the events are going to take place that set in motion Arnold's confession. You can guess what emotion this chapter focuses on. I hope you like it. R&R.

* * *

Arnold was in English class and they were focusing on one of Helga's favorite subjects, poetry. He sat in front of Helga, just like in Elementary, though she didn't hit him with spitballs anymore. He heard what he thought was whispering behind him and turned around. Helga and Phoebe were apparently having some sort of discussion that they wanted to keep private. Keeping his curiosity at bay, Arnold turned back to the teacher.

When the bell rang, the class filed out. Arnold noticed Phoebe and Helga going toward the library and, thinking he might have a chance to study with Helga, decided to follow them.

* * *

Helga and Phoebe sat on the far side of the library in a small study area, away from prying eyes and ears. Arnold went over to the aisle right beside them and pretended to be skimming through the books so as not to raise suspicion. Helga and Phoebe began talking in low voices. Arnold peeked his head out from behind the wall of books and tried to listen as best he could.

"…I know, but you can't close yourself off forever," Phoebe said.

"But Phoebe, even if you're right, I'd feel like I was betraying him," Helga protested.

"You said yourself that he doesn't feel the same, so it wouldn't be a betrayal. He wouldn't care."

_Betraying who? _Arnold thought, perplexed.

"I guess maybe you're right. And he has had a crush on me since Pre-k," Helga said with a smile.

_Who's had a crush on her since Pre-K? Is there someone else who likes Helga?_

Arnold suddenly felt an emotion he had never experienced before. He felt an intense jealousy toward whoever else held affection for Helga.

"So, are you going to say yes next time?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I guess he deserves a chance, and who knows, it might actually be fun!" Helga and Phoebe laughed.

_Say yes to what? Give who a chance?_

Helga and Phoebe began to get up and Arnold quickly, but quietly made his way out of the library before he could be discovered. If Helga found out he'd been eavesdropping (or that he'd been doing it for the past eight months), she'd tear him apart.

* * *

When school let out, Arnold met up with Helga and they started on the route to her house. Gerald looked at them and smirked. He never thought Arnold and Helga would be friends, or that Arnold would fall in love with the tomboy. Gerald had found out about five months ago, when he noticed his best friend would often zone out and stare at her with this love-struck look on his face. When he confronted Arnold about it, the boy had told him to come to his house and he would explain everything.

* * *

_Gerald went up to Arnold's room and found his best friend staring at something._

"_Yo Arnold, what you staring at?" he said to get the boy's attention._

_Arnold dropped the object in his surprise and looked over at Gerald._

"_Uh, nothing…" Arnold said hastily._

_Gerald walked over and picked up the object before Arnold could put it away._

"_Arnold, what are doing with a picture of Helga?" he asked, looking at his friend in surprise._

"_Well, I took the picture when we agreed to be friends," Arnold said._

"_Okay, but why were you staring at it? For that matter, why have you been staring at the real Helga like a lovesick puppy? You said you'd explain, so start explaining."_

_Arnold sighed. He knew he'd have to tell someone eventually._

"_I…I'm in love with her Gerald," Arnold told him._

"_You're WHAT?" Gerald practically shouted._

"_Not so loud! Yes, I love Helga. I know it's hard to believe."_

"_You bet it is! I mean I know you're friends now and all, but come on! This is the girl who harassed you constantly throughout grade school. Besides, I thought you liked Lila."_

"_I thought I did too, but it was just a crush. I mean, I did wanna be with Lila, but when she rejected me the second time, I gave up on her and eventually the feelings faded. With Helga, no matter how bad she treated me, I was always nice to her, and I never stopped trying to be her friend. Now I know why. I love her Gerald."_

"_Well, I admit I thought the sun would go out before I saw this happening, but if that's how you really feel, I support you," he said, giving Arnold a smile._

"_Thanks Gerald," Arnold said, returning the smile._

"_So when are you planning on telling her?" Gerald asked._

"_Never," he said, casting his eyes down._

"_Why?"_

"_I know she doesn't love me. I mean, we've only recently become friends, and this is after she's spent most of her life hating me."_

"_I guess you've got a point, but hey, miracles have happened before right?"_

_Arnold couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

_

Helga and Arnold were just coming up to the Pataki residence. The walk had been unusually quiet. Arnold would always ask her how her day had been, or they would talk about anything interesting that had happened at school.

"Arnold, are you okay? You've been really quiet today," Helga said.

"I've just been thinking," Arnold said.

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm okay," he said, giving her a smile.

"Alright," she said. Helga suspected he was hiding something, but didn't press him any further.

They got to the steps and Mrs. Pataki opened the door before Arnold could knock.

"Oh Helga, I'm so glad you're here! Listen honey, I've gotta go to the supermarket since our fridge is near empty, but I just wanted to tell you that one of your little classmates is here. He said he wanted to ask you something really important. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Alright mom," she said.

Mariam went back into the house temporarily and when she returned, Brainy was at the door.

_Brainy? What the heck is he doing here? _Arnold thought, for some reason annoyed at the presence of the strange boy.

"Brainy, what a surprise," Helga said, suddenly looking uneasy.

Her mother went to the car and Brainy just stood there smiling and saying nothing.

"Uh Helga, I think I should go," Arnold said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Arnold slowly walked away from the house and just before the two were too far for him to make out, he looked back and saw that Helga and Brainy had started talking.

_Alright Arnold, time to play detective._

The boy went behind an alley close to the house and listened in. Thankfully they were talking rather loudly.

"So Helga, I know I asked you last week, but I was wondering, would you mind going out with me this Friday?" Brainy asked.

Arnold was stunned and that jealousy came back even stronger than before. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Well, I admire your persistence. Alright, I'll give you a chance," Helga said.

Arnold almost fell over in shock. _WHAT? Why would Helga go out with him? All he does is breathe down her neck, literally. Wait a minute, give him a chance…Brainy's the guy that's had a crush on her since Pre-K?_

He noticed Helga going into the house and Brainy coming in his direction.

_Uh oh, I need to disappear and fast._

Arnold ran into the back alley and since he knew the neighborhood, he was able to make it home without anyone spotting him. He ran up to his room, muttering hellos as people passed him. He sat at his desk and took out his journal.

_**September 18, 2000**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I cannot believe it! I overheard Helga and Phoebe talking today in the library and they said that someone had been crushing on Helga since Pre-K. Of course the first question I had was who could've possibly liked Helga longer than me? Well, I got my answer just a little while ago. It was Brainy, the kid who had always showed up behind her, breathing. I noticed it for the past year and according to Helga, he'd been doing ever since they met which would explain the crush. Anyway, I was walking Helga home and Brainy was in her house, waiting. I mean I hardly ever go in there and yet Bob let him in easily! He's a bigger stalker than I am and he gets free access to her house when I can barely get my foot in the door!**_

_**Okay, rant over. Anyway, Helga's mom said that Brainy wanted to ask her something so I hid behind an alleyway and listened in. He asked her out! And worse than that, she said yes! I don't know where they're going yet, but I intend to find out. I'm the one who loves Helga and I'll be damned if I let some little asthmatic psychopath steal her away from me!**_


	4. Operation: Sabotage

This chapter is comparatively shorter than the preceding ones because it leads up to Helga and Brainy's date. I hope you like it. Read and Review!

* * *

The next day, Arnold was like a hawk at school, constantly looking and listening for any sign that Helga would reveal her plans for her date with Brainy. During passing period, while they were at their lockers, Helga called Phoebe over and they started talking. Arnold's locker was close to Helga's so he was able to hear them.

"So Helga, did Brainy ask you out again?" she asked.

"Yep. I took your advice and we're going out tomorrow," Helga said.

"And you're sure you're okay with this? I mean, I don't want you to feel that I pushed you into it."

"It's okay, really. We'll see how it goes, and then I'll go from there."

"Did he say where you were going?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he said he would meet me after school and tell me."

"Like, right after school, or do you have a meeting place?"

"Right after," Helga said.

Arnold smirked. _Well, I know where they're meeting and soon I'll know where they're going for their date.

* * *

_

Throughout the rest of the day, Arnold's jealousy kept growing and so did his resentment of Brainy.

_That freak has some nerve trying to move in on Helga. What, does he think that just because he's had some stupid crush on her that he has the right to act like he's her boyfriend? _

_**Well, what gives you the right to be jealous of Brainy when you've made no move yourself? **_His conscience asked him.

_I actually LOVE Helga, he probably just has some infatuation with her._

_**For almost ten years? I don't think that's an infatuation. Besides, Helga's not yours nor is she an object you can own. What if Brainy loves her too? What if she loves him back?**_

_She doesn't, this is the first time she's even considered going on a date with him._

_**Okay, what if she grows to love him eventually? If you love her, tell her.**_

_Oh and just walk right into rejection? Yeah, great advice._

_**How do you know she'll reject you? You two have been best friends for the past year and a half. Maybe you've grown on her. Or are you just going to let Brainy sweep her off her feet?**_

_Hell no!_

_**Then do something about it, football head!

* * *

**_

When school let out, Arnold did just that. He quickly found Helga and Brainy just meeting up. Arnold went over close enough to where he could hear them, not really worried about being seen since he and Helga met up every day after school.

"So Brainy, where are we going?" Helga asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the amusement park," Brainy said.

"Alright, I can go for that," she said.

"So, how about right after school?"

"Sure. How long will we be staying?"

"As long as you want," Brainy said.

_Suck up _Arnold thought bitterly

_**Oh like you wouldn't have said the same thing **_his conscience said.

_Shut up._

Helga turned and noticed Arnold. "Oh Arnold, I didn't see you there. Ready to go?"

Arnold put on a fake smile. "Sure Helga," he said.

* * *

Once Helga was home, Arnold went to the boarding house and took out his journal.

**_September 19, 2000_**

**_Dear Journal_**

_**Well, it turns out that Helga is going to the amusement park with Brainy right after school tomorrow. Now I have a big decision to make. My stupid conscience has made me realize that Brainy might actually love Helga too. So here's my dilemma. Do I act like the mature young man my grandparents raised me to be and leave Helga and Brainy to have their fun while keeping my feelings inside or do I let jealousy and possessiveness take over and sabotage their little date? I don't know. Either way, I may have to tell Helga my feelings now because if I don't, and it turns out I might have had a chance with her, I will never forgive myself. I'll decide some time tomorrow.**

* * *

_

The next day, Arnold overheard Brainy talking to Helga in the hallway.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, for giving us a chance," he said.

_Us? Just what is he trying to get at?_

"Hold on Brainy, I agreed to a date, not to be your girlfriend," Helga said.

"I know, but if this goes well, do you think that maybe-"

"If the date goes well, the date goes well. Let's not jump into things."

"I understand."

"But hey, if we end up having another date after this, I'll definitely be thinking about it," she said with a smile.

_Okay, screw being mature and responsible! I'm going to make sure that that date turns into a disaster!_


	5. The Date Part 1

This is the fifth chapter of my expanded version of Desperate. It's the first part of Helga and Brainy's date and I hope you enjoy jealous Arnold. Read & Review!

* * *

Helga and Brainy were just getting to the amusement park. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed. Arnold already knew the first thing he would do. The rest he would make up as he went along. He stood at the entrance watching Brainy buy their tickets.

_Alright, time to put my scheme into action. Helga's mine and Brainy is gonna find that out the hard way._

_Step 1: Steal tickets_

Arnold saw Brainy put the tickets in his pants pocket. Arnold had anticipated this and knew how to circumvent it. He continued to track them while remaining out of sight.

"So Helga, what do you want to do first?" Brainy asked.

"Well, since I hardly ate lunch today, how about we go the food court?" Helga suggested.

"Alright."

_Oh Helga my dear, you've made this too easy! _Arnold thought, smirking.

He followed them to the food court but didn't watch them order, not really caring to listen to what they were going to eat. Arnold moved to an empty table and got under it, hoping it would be the table Helga and Brainy would sit at or at least near it. He heard footsteps and their voices getting closer. Two pairs of legs soon appeared under the table.

_Alright Arnold, now you just have to get the tickets out of Brainy's pocket._

He moved over to Brainy's side of the table at an angle where he could see side profile, careful to keep his body in the fetal position. When Brainy had his head turned away, Arnold reached his hand out very slowly and went for the right pocket. He put his hand in, making sure not to touch the fabric, felt the tickets, conveniently rolled up for him, and just as slowly pulled the tickets out, then quickly pulled his hand back under the table.

_Step one is complete. Now all I have to do is wait for them to finish and I can move on to step two.

* * *

_

"You want a prize, Helga?" Brainy asked after they finished eating.

"Sure, why not? There's one of those bottle games,"

Brainy and Helga went over and before the instructor could speak, Helga cut in.

"Spare us the instructions pal, we already know how to play," she said.

"Alright little lady, that'll be five tickets," he said.

Brainy reached into his pocket and found that his tickets were gone.

"Huh? I could've sworn I put them in my pocket before we ate."

"Don't worry about it. There are things here that don't require tickets," Helga said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go to the House of Mirrors."

* * *

Once Helga and Brainy had finished going through the attractions of the non-ticket variety, Brainy started getting hungry again so he and Helga agreed to eat some pizza. An evil smile spread across Arnold's face. Brainy was ordering the works and Arnold had heard Helga say that she wanted cheese pizza.

_Step 2: Play with their food_

He sneaked inside the cooking area and looked around. He saw an elderly man who was about his size. Arnold went into the men's bathroom and peeked out to see his target going toward him.

_I hate to do this to you old man._

Arnold grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth before pulling him in the bathroom. Arnold gave him a karate chop to the head, knocking him out. He took off the man's uniform and hat and put it on. It fit well.

_Alright, now to get to work. _

Arnold waited until he saw a cheese pizza and a pizza with the works were finished. He smirked and went over to the ingredients section and took out a handful of anchovies. He knew Helga hated anchovies so this would make Brainy look stupid. Arnold didn't bother tampering with Brainy's pizza as there was no need.

He went back into the bathroom and put the uniform back on the old man and then went outside. He saw Helga and Brainy at their table and since they seem to be engaged in conversation, Arnold slipped away from the food court to carry out then next step.

* * *

Helga and Brainy were waiting patiently for their order. A cook brought out their pizzas. Helga saw that her pizza had anchovies and she frowned at Brainy.

"Brainy, I told you I hate anchovies. Why would you deliberately order a pizza with my least favorite topping?" she asked, glaring at him.

"But I ordered cheese just like you asked. They must have gotten the orders mixed up," he said.

"Alright, I'll just go and get the order changed."

* * *

After the pizzas, Brainy used the last of his money to buy more tickets. Arnold had planned on this and the fact that Brainy was broke was simply a bonus for him. He kept on the lookout for an opportunity to further complicate their date and continued to secretly follow them. While he was tailing them, his conscience decided to drop in again.

_**I seriously think you're turning into a psychopath.**_

_Will you leave me alone? I'm trying to ruin a date here!_

_**What is wrong with you? You've never acted like this before. You've always been the benevolent soul who went out of his way to HELP people, not hurt them!**_

_Brainy is a special case…_

_**How so?**_

_He's not normal_

_**Neither are you! Neither is Eugene or Rhonda or Curly! This is about Brainy liking Helga.**_

_Yeah I'm jealous. I admit it. He's trying to steal Helga! What else am I supposed to do?_

_**Maybe tell Helga how you feel?**_

_I'll do that right after I finish wrecking their little rendezvous_

_**Fine. You'd better hope you can handle the guilt I'll throw your way after this is over with.**_

_Oh, I won't be feeling any guilt over this_

_**We'll see about that…

* * *

**_

Brainy and Helga came to the ring the bell game.

"You know Helga, I may look scrawny, but I could easily hit that bell," Brainy said with a smile.

"Alright stud, let's see it," Helga challenged, smirking at him.

Unfortunately, before Brainy could even pick up the mallet, his bowels decided to act up.

"Uh Helga, I need to go to the bathroom, right now. I'll be right back so stay here, okay?"

"Fine Brainy, just hurry," she said.

Brainy nodded and ran off. Arnold, who had been watching the whole time, had to resist the urge to laugh evilly.

_This is too perfect

* * *

_

_Step 3: Make Brainy blind as a bat_

Brainy found the Men's bathroom went in and went straight for the one stall with a toilet. Arnold followed and kept silent. When he heard Brainy begin to open the stall door, Arnold went back outside. He quietly opened up the door just enough to see Brainy and saw that he was washing his hands and his glasses. Brainy put down his glasses to get a towel to dry them off as well as his hands. Arnold moved quickly while Brainy was preoccupied and took the glasses, putting them in his pocket and walking out of the bathroom and then running back to the entrance. He smiled wickedly, feeling an odd satisfaction at his conquest.

_Let's see how much fun you'll have when you can't see, you freak._

**_You just vindictively stole Brainy's glasses while he was using the bathroom and you're calling HIM a freak?_**

_SHUT UP!_

**_Alright, sheesh!_**


	6. The Date Part 2

Hi again everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been settling back in the routine of going to college and work has kept me away from the computer. Here's the sixth chapter and the second part of Brainy and Helga's date as well as the immediate aftermath. I hope you like it. Read & Review!

* * *

Brainy stumbled out of the bathroom, barely able to see. He had suspected that someone was following him and Helga but had brushed off the concerns for her sake, not wanting to say or do anything to upset her. Now however, he couldn't ignore it. Someone was trying to purposely sabotage his date with Helga and he wanted to know who. He knew trying to find his way back to Helga would be fruitless so he stayed put and waited for her to get him.

* * *

Helga had waited for almost half an hour for Brainy and she was getting impatient. She had watched at least a dozen people hit the beam with the mallet and less than half actually hit the bell.

"What could possibly be holding him up?" she muttered to herself. "I guess I should check on him."

She went to the bathroom and saw Brainy standing outside the door.

"Brainy, what are you doing just standing here? And where are your glasses?" she asked.

"Someone stole them," he said, looking in her direction.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Someone has been following us and they stole my glasses while I was washing my hands."

"Just because someone stole your glasses doesn't mean they're stalking us," she said.

"Helga, I've been stalking you since pre-k. I'm practically a professional. I think I know when I'm being followed," he said.

"Well, why didn't you say anything before, Mr. professional?" she asked, glaring at him in annoyance.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Do you have an idea of who this stalker is?" Helga asked.

"I do, but I can't be sure until I catch them in the act," he answered.

"Well, that'll have to wait. We need to get you home. You're practically blind without your glasses and I'm not running around this park looking for someone I don't even have a description of," she said.

"Alright, but before we go, can we at least ride the rollercoaster?" he asked.

Helga sighed. "Fine. Once on the rollercoaster and then we're going back to your house."

* * *

Arnold briefly considered going home and just keeping the glasses, but decided to stay close to the entrance, ready to move if necessary, and think about Brainy squirming under his lost eyesight. Once again, his conscience returned to give him grief.

_**So not only are you a sociopath, but a sadist too**_

_I'm not a sadist or a psycho!_

_**Then why do you seem to take pleasure in Brainy's misfortune?**_

_If you're supposed to be me, then you should know that this is a completely foreign set of circumstances for me. You said it yourself; this is motivated out of jealousy. If it were any other situation, I would stay out of it, but too much is at stake here. I can't lose Helga…I just can't_

_**And despite the fact that I'm disgusted at your behavior, I understand that! But think about this. Is this really the way you want to go about gaining her affections? What if she finds out? That friendship you worked so hard to build could be over. Just do the right thing and give Brainy back his glasses.**_

_No way! He's bound to be on high alert now and if I just walk up to him and give him the glasses, they'll know I've been stalking them!_

_**Then just leave them somewhere that he can find them.**_

_Fine. I'll see if there's a lost and found somewhere here._

He went up to the ticket guy.

"Excuse me, is there a lost and found here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the amusement park," the guy answered.

_Oh perfect _"Thanks."

_**Just go to the other side of the park and hope that you don't run into Brainy and Helga**_

Arnold started on his way and just as he was getting close to the rollercoaster, he saw Brainy and Helga coming in his direction.

_Oh crap, I've gotta hide!_

He looked around frantically and saw an empty puppet show stand.

_Good enough_

He ran over and jumped behind the platform. He stayed silent for about five minutes before peaking out. He didn't see Brainy or Helga and looked over at the rollercoaster to see them getting on the ride.

_That was close. As soon as they're moving, I'll get to the lost and found._

Arnold heard the ride begin to move and got out of his hiding place. He went past the rollercoaster and eventually found the lost and found. He took out Brainy's glasses and placed them in the bin carefully.

_**Good for you.**_

_Yeah, just leave me alone now, will you?_

_**Sure thing

* * *

**_

When Helga and Brainy got off the rollercoaster, they were getting ready to leave when Helga suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Brainy, just for the heck of it, let's look in the lost and found and see if your glasses are in there. Maybe the person who took them found a conscience and turned them in," she said.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot," Brainy said.

The two went over to the bin and thumbed through until Helga fished out a pair of glasses.

"Wow, I can't believe you were right!" he said in shock.

"Me either. It was just a shot in the dark, but you sure were lucky," she said, smiling at him.

Arnold watched them and he saw the smile, the look of happiness on her face when she looked at Brainy.

_She's beautiful when she smiles. That's the smile I always wanted her to show me. The one that up until now she has shown me._

_**And you know that you could've jeopardized ever seeing that smile again if she finds out about this**_

_I know that!_

Right before they were out of Arnold's field of vision, he heard Brainy ask Helga something.

"So Helga…do you think that we could go out again?" He sounded almost pleading.

Helga's smile faded slowly and she looked at him apologetically.

"Look Brainy, had things gone better, I would say yes, but if someone is going to be tailing us every time we go on a date, I don't think I could deal with it for very long. It's nothing against you. I'm sorry," she said before walking off.

"But…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was hurt and angry. Brainy growled loud enough for Arnold to hear so Arnold made sure the boy couldn't see him. But then, Arnold heard something else, what sounded like sobbing. Carefully, he looked back at Brainy and saw that the boy was indeed crying and, to his shock and horror, Arnold suddenly knew why.

_Goddamnit! GODDAMNIT!_

_**What's the problem? I thought you wanted Brainy to suffer**_

_I did!_

_**Then why do you seem so upset? **_His conscience was mocking him.

_Because I told myself that he wouldn't care. I thought that he would get upset for a while and then move on. I didn't want to believe that someone else might actually love Helga…but he does…and I may have just crushed him emotionally and worse yet, I might've cheated Helga out of a fulfilling relationship and if she finds out, she'll hate me for it._

_**What are you going to do?**_

_Get the hell out of here and try to figure something out at home.

* * *

_

That night, after mulling over the situation, Arnold wrote his daily journal entry.

**_September 20, 2000_**

**_Dear Journal_**

**_Something terrible happened today. I decided to sabotage Brainy and Helga's date with the intention of making Helga think twice about continuing a relationship with him. It worked, but unfortunately, Brainy started crying after Helga left and then my conscience decided to mess up my victory by giving me the epiphany that he loved Helga too. I'm not giving her up yet, but if she would be happier with Brainy, I can't interfere. I don't know if she loves him or even if she wanted to keep seeing him. I have to find out. Hopefully, things go my way, but if not, I'll step aside. Her happiness is most important._**


	7. Arnold's Confessions

Hello everyone! Here's the final chapter of my expanded version of Desperate. I hope you enjoy it. Also, since many of you have been anxiously awaiting Arnold's confession to Helga, tell me if you like it or if you think I could improve it. I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

The next day, Arnold decided to ask Helga about her date at lunch. He'd have to ease her into the conversation so she wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. He sat with her and set to work.

"Hi Helga. Did anything interesting happen yesterday?" he asked.

Helga seemed somewhat taken aback by the question.

_Should I tell him? He doesn't love you. He won't care like Phoebe said. It doesn't matter._

"Well, I went out on a date yesterday."

"With who?" Arnold asked with as much curiosity as he could muster.

"Brainy," she said nonchalantly.

"Really? Well, how did it go?"

She sighed. "Not well. First, someone stole our tickets and Brainy had to spend the last of his money to get more. The waiters messed up my order for pizza and apparently, someone had been following us and stole Brainy's glasses but whoever they were turned them in before we left. Also, during the rollercoaster ride, his stomach decided to turn against him and he ended up vomiting all over himself. It's really a shame. Had the date gone better, I probably would continue seeing him."

"So, do you like him?" Arnold asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well of course, as a friend, but I don't think of him in a romantic way."

"But you said that you would've considered seeing him again if the date had gone well."

"I wish the date had gone better because I wanted to like him that way."

_So she does want a relationship with him. Now I have to tell her the truth! Damn my conscience!_

"Helga, there's something I have to tell you, but not here. Can we meet in the park after school?"

"Sure Arnold."

* * *

When school let out, Helga met Arnold at the park. Arnold was sitting on a bench and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"What did you want to tell me Arnold?" Helga asked.

Arnold sighed. _Come on Arnold, you can do this._

"Helga, Brainy was right. Someone was following you at the amusement park yesterday. It was me."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"I knew Brainy was going out on a date with you and I was jealous so I followed you and tried to sabotage it."

Helga was speechless for a few moments. When she found her voice again, only one word came out of her mouth. "Why?" Before he could answer, she continued. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because he loves you and I was afraid that…he would take you away from me."

Again, she was speechless. Suddenly, her expression hardened. "You're lying."

"What? Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked, looking shocked and hurt.

"Arnold, what you just told me would imply that you have feelings for me and I know that's not true!" she said, her voice beginning to rise.

"But Helga, I do have feelings for you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you already told me so on the FTI building!" she blurted out.

Now Arnold was really confused. "The FTI building? Helga, I thought you said that whole confession was a lie blurted out in the heat of the moment."

"Arnold, I thought you knew me better than that. Of course it wasn't a lie! If there's one thing I never lie about, it's my emotions. Everything I said that day was the truth."

"But then why did let me believe that it wasn't true?"

"Because I knew you didn't love me back. You were just as willing as I was to let the whole incident go. You wanted to believe it wasn't true, I could tell."

_Now I get it. I didn't respond to her and she must have taken that as rejection. I've gotta explain._

"Helga, you have to understand, that confession was completely out of left field and I didn't know what to think. I was shocked and confused. I mean, I thought you hated me up until that moment and then you do a one eighty on me and tell me the exact opposite. I didn't know what my feelings for you were. Can you blame me for not saying anything?"

"I guess I can't but you obviously didn't feel the same. It was easier for you to believe that I hated you."

"Because that's what I was used to. It doesn't mean I wanted you to hate me. I mean, think about our relationship. How have I always treated you?"

"You were almost always nice to me, and I never understood why since I was always so horrible to you."

"For a long time, I didn't understand it either. Then I realized something. You always acted tough because you were afraid of being hurt. I knew that you weren't really like that on the inside. I wanted to see the kind side of you and I thought I could bring it out if you and I could be friends. That's why I never gave up on you. I had fallen in love with the kind, compassionate person that you always kept hidden. Of course, I grew to like your tough side too," he said with a smirk.

Helga took a few moments to absorb all that he told her. She still wasn't quite sure that he was telling the truth. "Alright Arnold, let's say I believe you. How long have you harbored these feelings for me?" she asked.

"Since fourth grade," he said.

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?" she asked glaring at him now.

"Because I didn't know that what I felt was love. Emotions are your specialty, not mine. I knew I felt something and it felt good, but it didn't have a name. Besides, I was under the impression that you hated me," he answered.

"You said that you knew my tough girl routine was just an act. You should've figured out that I didn't hate you." Helga's glare only intensified.

"Well, you wore the mask very well. Even I was fooled at times. Even if I had realized my feelings back then, would you have believed me if I had told you?"

"Arnold, we were nine! I was a little kid back then. I would've believed anything you told me!"

"Then why don't you believe me now?" he asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"Because I can't take one more heartache. I've already had my heart broken more times than anyone should. If I open up myself again, and what you're saying right now turns out to be a lie-"

"It's not a lie!" Arnold almost shouted. "Helga, I know you're afraid of being hurt, but you should know that I would never hurt you. You should also know that I would never lie about something like this. I _love _you! What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"…Kiss me," she said.

Arnold's lips were on hers in an instant. Helga was shocked for a moment, but then closed her eyes and returned it. Arnold soon deepened the kiss and put an arm around her back to steady her. Any doubts in Helga's mind were gone now. She could feel his need, his passion. When Arnold finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, smiling.

"Definitely," she said, smiling back.

"Good. I'm sorry for ruining your date."

"It's okay. I don't think I could've ever loved Brainy like I love you. I hope he finds his special someone."

"Me too. Do you think you could keep quiet about that to him?" Arnold asked.

"Sure thing," she answered.

"I love you Helga."

"I love you too Arnold."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Brainy was watching the whole thing. He had suspected Arnold had been the culprit. Strangely, he wasn't angry at the football headed boy.

_I should've known Helga could never let go of her feelings for him. I always knew Helga loved Arnold. I just never thought Arnold would love her back. It's ironic really. Just when I get my chance to form a relationship with Helga, the football head realizes he has feelings for her too._

He couldn't say he was happy about the outcome, but he would find solace knowing that she was. Brainy loved Helga too. Maybe he always would, but he would move on and hopefully find someone else to give his heart to and who would love him in return.


End file.
